Falling For Her
by AngeOfficial-FanFics
Summary: Bertholdt has always avoided girls ever since he got his heart broken by Annie,when she rejected him. He stays away from girls to prevent himself from falling in love with them and shun the pain until one day he meets a girl name Ymir and begins to develop feelings toward her but he's afraid that she might not feel the same way and get his heart broken again!
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my first (beruyumi,bertymir,Bertholdt x Ymir) fan fiction. I just adore this pairing so much and i decided to make a fanfic about them and it will be in chapters also since this is my first fan fiction about them chapter one might not be that good but i promise the following chapters will be better. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was early morning, the weather outside was cool and refreshing; frost was all over Bertholdt's bedroom window of his apartment. There he laid beneath the warm comfort of his plain white covers with his hand tucked under his pillow; there he was, sound asleep. Until suddenly, his phone went off causing a raucous and him to escape his soothing slumber. He sprung up from his bed panting as placed his hand on top of his chest, he caught his breathe. He then shifted his eyes to the source and grabbed his ringing smart phone off the nearby nightstand. Not even bothering to see who it was, he swiped the answer slide.<p>

"Ugh, who is this?" he muffled as he began to open his drowsy eyes.

"Hey Bert, Its Reiner" said an enthusiastic voice on the other side of the line

"Reiner!?" he said in confusion then looked at the clock that sat on his drawers. "It's 8:41am on a Saturday. Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come snowboarding with me, Christa, and her friend, um…..I forgot her name, it'll come to me later but anyways, you want to come?"

"Reiner, I-I don't know." he responded as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair

"Come on you never want to hang out with me or anybody else…._ever_ _since then_" said the blond, despondently

Bertholdt sighed at the tone of Reiner's voice making him feel bad and uncomfortable. They've been close friend ever since he could remember but he's been isolating himself from everyone lately and he knew it, the last thing he wanted was to lose another friend. "Fine I'll go"

"Really? I'll pick you up in half an hour then, and I promise you won't regret this" he contentedly said, then hanging up afterwards.

"Hopefully not" he whispered to himself as he sluggishly got up from his bed and got ready. Bertholdt packed his snowboarding gear. Finally when he was done he sat on a stool in his kitchen, constantly checking his phone for text from Reiner; it had been nearly half an hour since he last heard from him. He took sips out of his mug full of piping hot green tea, until suddenly an abrupt call echoed throughout Bertholdts apartment, which startled him, causing him to almost spill the hot beverage on himself. He checked who was calling, it was Reiner, but instead of answering he walked out his door and made his way to Reiner's car that stood there in the parking lot.

"Hey Bertl, I hope you don't mind if Christa sits in the front" Reiner told, with the blue eyed blond waving to him.

"Hey Bert!" she happily said

"Not at all" he said with a fake smile, trying to ignore the fact that he did mind. It's not like he didn't like Krista; it's that she's always with his beloved friend all the time.

"So Krista, is Ymir coming?" the blond male asked

"Last I checked, she said she'd meet us there" Christa answered as she scanned through her messages from her friend.

The three drove to their destination which was to Snow Peak Mountain. Bertholdt lounged himself on the side of the car, looking outside of the window while Reiner and Krista stared back and forth at each other and smiled. They've been dating for a year now, they met when Reiner went out for a morning run at the park and saw the blond feeding pigeons, he ran into the flock of birds and tripped, scrapping his arm, when that happened she quickly helped by wrapping a bandage around his wound and at that moment he immediately fell in love her.

Finally, when they arrived, they got their equipment and headed out to the snow covered slopes and mountains, however since this was Christa's first time snowboarding, Reiner went ahead to teach his girlfriend how to ride using the bunny hills, leaving Bertholdt sitting alone up the ski lift. When he got to the top, he examined his board making sure nothing was defective or out of place. As he got ready, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone come up next to him. This person was quite tall; they had pitch black goggles on, so it was difficult to see their eyes and wore a grey jacket along with black mittens and a thick looking hat.

"Are you going to check your board? Like make sure there isn't anything wrong with it" Bertholdt asked, wanting to be safe about the situation.

Even though he asked, this person ignored bertholdt and went on ahead down the mountain and leaving him trailing behind. The mountain wasn't very big but it was unbelievably steep. This was no challenge for bertholdt, and neither was it for the mystery person who was in advance, taking on the rapid wind and thick snow, which impressed bertholdt in a way; he'd never seen someone beside himself, ride so smoothly across the protruding snow, even Reiner who was almost as good, still had trouble going down this mountain by wiping out. He was so mesmerized by the person's proficiency; he didn't realize that he was about to crash into a tree. He quickly turned his board but lost his balance and tumbled a couple feet down the slope, landing on his back.

"Oh no, Bertholdt are you ok?!" Reiner and Christa ran to his aid after witnessing his drastic fall. Reiner briskly removed his goggles and face mask so it would give him space to breath. "Are you alright? Say something!"

The raven haired male slightly opened his eyes and mouth, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all" he said as his worried friend yanked him up from the cold, drafty ground.

"What happened?" He asked

Bertholdt faced down, trying to avoid making eye contact with Reiner."I-I'm not sure exactly" he answered

"Hey guys, you want to head down to the lodge over there to relax and warm up our bodies with some hot chocolate?" Christa suggested, pointing at the wooden lodge.

All three of them headed to the enormous looking cabin; once they arrived they changed into their other pair of clothes. Bertholdt wore a blue sweater over his white button up shirt with black pants and sat right across from Reiner and Christa, who snuggled with each other on the comfortable, cozy couch. Bert sighed as he sat back into the squishy sofa and sipped out of his mug of hot chocolate then suddenly he heard the high pitched sound of the bell coming from the entrance that alarmed him, causing him to spill hot chocolate on his chest.

"Crap" he muttered then shifted his eyes toward the doorway only to see the same exact person he rode down the mountain with, they still had their face gear on and everything with their board in hand. He quickly glanced back at Christa and Reiner who seem to be distracted with one another then placed his mug down on the coffee table and swiftly walked up to them

"Hey-hi, um, I don't know if you remember me but I was the one who was at the top of the mountain alongside with you and all I wanted to say is your snowboarding skill are radical, just plain amazing dude" Bertholdt praised

The person slowly reached up and removed their goggles and hat, which revealed a light tan, freckled, caramel color eyed woman. She shook her head side-to-side, letting her brunette locks adjust into their natural place then looked up at tall male. "Thanks. Wait I think I remember you, weren't you the one who fell down the slope?" she covered her mouth trying to hide her chuckled

Bertholdt stood there speechless and masked his face with hands, attempting cover his insane blush, she was attractive and remarkable. He couldn't believe it, it was a girl who did all that stuff? Yet he was greatly impressed, he would never had thought it would a young, gorgeous women.

Bertholdt held his breath and murmured "Hehe yeah that was me." he was filled with embarrassed, he didn't want to her know that was him and felt like a complete fool.

"Anyways, I'm Ym-"

And right at that second she was unexpectedly interrupted by a short blond girl who called her name out.

"Ymir! You're here" Christa hollered and hugged her around the waist

"Awe, hey Christa" she greeted and embraced her back

After that event they all went to sit down by the fire. Bertholdt sat adjacent to Ymir; all of a sudden he felt his hands getting all clammy and could feel his heart, beat at a rapid pace. He looked back and forth from his mug to the brunette, wanting to say something but wasn't sure what to say until finally he broke the silence between them.

"I'm Bertholdt Hoover" he introduced himself

"I'm Ymir, Just Ymir" she responded as she slightly looked over at him

"So, when did you start snowboarding?" he asked, striving to start a conversation with her

"When I was younger, it's not that hard really, it's similar to skateboarding"

"You're a skateboarder? That's pretty cool" he said as he scooted closer, seeming to be incredibly fascinated

"Hell yea it is" she then positioned her hands behind her head and relaxed

They both soon began to engage into their chat, sharing things about themselves. Reiner glanced over at Bertholdt, noticing the way he looked at Ymir straight into her eye and taking note to every word she said, he'd, by no means, ever seen him like this before. Bertholdt had always avoided girls ever since "_then". _Reiner looked over at his watched and realized the time.

"Ok guys come on lets go, we've spent plenty of time here" Reiner announced as he started to withdraw himself from the red, leather sofa along with Christa

"Really? How long has it been?" Bert questioned

"Long enough" he answered back

Everybody got up and headed outside to their cars, with bertholdt leaving with Reiner and Christa leaving with Ymir, they said their farewells.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bert" the freckled woman spoke out, putting her hand out in front of him

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too" the green eyed male said, grasping her hand. On the inside Bertholdt didn't want to say goodbye nor let go.

"Until next time I guess" Ymir said as she released his hand and strolled off to her car.

"Yup, until next time" his voice drifted off as he looked back at Ymir and at that moment he knew he'd felt something for her, something he hadn't felt in forever.

* * *

><p>hope you guys are enjoying this so far and I'll be sure to update soon<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I took forever to update, stuff came up but now I'm here and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Bertholdt settled himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a week since he'd gone snowboarding when he met Ymir, and still he couldn't stop thinking of her, even his school assignments couldn't distract him. He bottled her image up in his mind.<p>

"I need to see her again" he sighed as he clenched his fist. "I just have to"

He placed his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes afterwards he soon realized his room darkening and the light began disappearing. He got up from his plush bed and walked over to his window and looked outside, the sun slowly started to grow fainter behind the horizon creating a dim sunset. Bertholdt grabbed his earphones, put on his black pull over hoodie then headed down stairs. He was going to go for a midnight run to clear his thoughts and get Ymir off his mind since he had been obsessively thinking of her way to much it was unhealthy.

"Hopefully this works" he said, plugging in his silver ear buds in his ear and played some workout music to give him motivation for his activity. He got onto the sidewalk and began to walk but progressively picked up the paste and started to jog; with every step he took he moved faster until finally he was running. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled from his mouth as he dashed through the streets of his neighborhood with his elbows to his sides and a couple of post lamps lighting his path. Bert felt his heart pumping faster and harder as he sprinted, but eventually he grew exhausted from it.

After running at least a mile, he decided to go directly home but right when he was about to turn the corner to go back to his apartment he suddenly collided with another human being, causing them to harshly head bud. The other person he smash into stumbled off their skateboard right after striking his ankle with the curved end of their board and fell on top of him, specifically landing onto his chest.

"Ahh!" Bert shrieked in agony, feeling the pain in his ankle and forehead

"Ugh, You idiot, didn't you hear me coming!?" an angered feminine voice yelled, yanking on the strings attached to his sweater causing the hoodie part to wrinkle up and conceal his whole face besides his nose and mouth then raised her fist back.

Bertholdt inhaled deeply catching the fine scent of mint flavored bubble gum then noticed something about their voice, it had sounded extremely familiar until it finally hit him.

"Ymir?" he softly said as he began to reach for the piece of fabric that was blocking his eyes

"How do you know my name?" she interrogated, trying to gather her thoughts on who it could be, at last it came to her "Bertholdt? Is that you?" She stared in his dark green orbs and lowered her fist. This brought him to an intense blush when he locked onto her caramel colored eyes and the awkward position they were in.

"Wow, um…are you ok?" Ymir asked as she briskly got off of him, she held out her hand and helped bertholdt up, pulling him off the solid concrete ground

"Yea I'm alright" he assertively said, ignoring the fact that he still felt the abiding sting in his ankle and forehead

"Hm, it didn't sound like that to me" proclaimed the brunette as she when to retrieve her skateboard that was flipped upside down on the sidewalk "that shriek sounded a bit like a girl" she giggled

"What! A girl? No way" the lean, muscular male blared out "look I'm fine"

Bertholdt took a step forward onto his injured foot to prove he was alright but when he did he suffered the excruciating twinge once again and placed his other leg ahead to forestall himself from falling on his knee

"Yup, you're definitely looking great Bert" the freckled brunette sarcastically said. "Well anyways, I places to be, people to see." Then aligned her board back on the sidewalk

"So long dude." She impelled her foot against the concrete steadily to get some movement going before she would put any real effort into her kick, yet she felt like something was bothering her. Ymir glanced back at Bertholdt, she knew she had a part in the cause of his injury; the least she could do is help him back home.

"Ok then, bye" he said, putting on a feeble smile even though in the back of his mind he didn't want her to leave; he didn't want her to disappear again. He'd begun to aid his ankle by rubbing it in a circular motion, hoping for the sore muscle to improved

"Ouch" he uttered

The freckled skater put a halt to her wheels and turned back to gaze at the raven haired male

"For crying out loud, here let me help" she picked him up by grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulders

"What are you doing?" bertholdt questioned

"Well, do you want me to help or not?" she retorted

"Please do" he got up on his right leg and limped the left

"Ok then, where do you live?" she asked

"Just turn this corner and head down to the apartments over there" he instructed. He tried not to put a lot of pressure nor weight onto ymir's shoulder when they ambled over to his house. Bertholdt was truly diffident to talk to ymir even though he was pleased to see her again

When they finally arrived, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door only to open it and see pitch black room.

"Wow, your house is really dark" Ymir commented as she guided bertholdt into the unlit space

"Yeah, let me just turn on the lights" he reached over to flip the switch; once he did, his home became very luminous and blinded both of them. When they regained their vision, Ymir looked in "ah" around his apartment

"Oh dang, you have a sick apartment" she complimented as she checked out the features on the wall and furniture

"Well thank you ymir" he said, and then hopped over to his kitchen to grab an ice pack. He saw ymir land herself onto his squishy, snug couch and went to join her.

"Ah, that's better" Bertholdt sighed in relief when he sat down and looked over at her

"Ymir, your head" he pointed out after seeing the growing inflammation on it. It looked red and purplish

She reached over and touched her forehead, feeling the bulge but quickly withdrew after feeling the painful irritation since it was still sensitive

"Ouch" she quietly remarked, backing her fingers away from her injury

"Are you ok?" the worried boy spoke out in a compassionate matter

"Yeah, I'm totally fine" she lied to him yet you could see the exasperation on her face

"here, this will make you feel much better" the ice pack he originally got for himself brought it up to Ymir's swollen forehead and pressed it against the bump. "How does that feel?"

"It feels great, thanks" she looked into his eyes

Bertholdt noticed the diminutive space between them and felt the blood rush up to his cheeks which increased the warm color in them until suddenly Ymir turned away and spotted his electric guitar. This snapped him out it

"No way, you by no means ever told me you played guitar!" she excitedly said as she ran over to the instrument and brought it back to the couch with her

"If you want, I can teach you know to play" he told her while she inspected his guitar

"Really, can you?" she said, her eyes widened.

"Of course, but only if you teach me how to ride one of those skateboards" he purposed a deal and gave out his hand

"Alright I'm up for it" she grasped his hand and shook it

"Let's start tomorrow?" Ymir question

"Um…sure, I guess so but right I get off of work ok" Bert informed her

"Ok, see you after that then"

"So it's a date" he eagerly said

"A date?" she lifted one of her eyes brow in confusion

"Not a date, date. I meant to say-"he tried to explain himself until he was cut off by Ymir

"Calm down, I'll see you tomorrow alright dude" she smirked at him as she opened the door on her way out

"Alright bye" he said

When she got out onto the sidewalk and rode away, bertholdt could help to gaze at her as she went off. He was checking her out from head to toe yet he felt so ashamed since he wasn't that type of guy who does those kinds of things but he couldn't resist her lovely figure and her nice butt then seductively bit his lip

"My god bertholdt, don't do that" he whispered to himself as he locked the door behind and ended off his night

* * *

><p>I'll try to updated as soon as possible hoped you like it and the next chapter will be interesting<p> 


End file.
